Choices
by the brunette girl
Summary: Un intento desesperado por salvar al amor de su vida. Viñeta


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama

* * *

**Choices**

**Un momento desesperado por salvar al amor de su vida.**

Estar recostado en la cama recién adquirida con la razón de su vida, era el mismísimo cielo para Edward. Le encantaba su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo. Hacia ya una semana ella había aceptado jurarle amor eterno en el altar, solo si él le daba a cambio la inmortalidad. Había cavilado muchas cosas para que Bella cambiara de opinión, pero las desechaba al instante, su novia era la persona más terca que había conocido en toda su existencia.

De nuevo olfateo el cabello de su amada, embriagándose con el olor de su exquisita sangre. Ella mientras tanto, dormía cómoda, dejándose acariciar por Edward y balbuceando en sueños. Sonrió, era tan afortunado. Tenerla a su lado era lo único que podía alegrar un momento amargo, lo único que hacía que todavía siguiera existiendo. Ella lo saco de aquel oscuro hoyo en el que estaba enterrado, ella ilumino su cielo, ella lo era todo.

Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Bella se removía entre sus brazos. Cuando lo observo, Edward sonrió dulcemente. Si el aun fuera humano, estaría hiperventilando, perdido en sus orbes chocolate.

— ¿Qué? — Bramo ella cuando lo pillo observándola de aquella manera, con adoración.

— ¿Te he dicho que te amo? —Pregunto divertido. Bella pareció pensarlo, y luego mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

—No lo suficiente— Edward rio, y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, mientras le susurraba esas dos palabras que la llenaban. Luego, llego a sus labios, y los acaricio con los suyos, y juntos empezaron una danza interminable. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, de todas las veces que creyó perderla, Edward la besaba cada vez que podía, esta vez, sin alejarse.

Ese pequeño cambio hacia que Bella quisiera saltar en un solo pie, ahora podían compartir besos cuando quisieran, sin que él la alejara y le dijera _"Alto, puedo herirte"._

Después de unos minutos, tal vez horas, se separaron, y cuando Bella observo el reloj que descansaba en uno de los estantes de Edward, se levanto dispuesta a irse.

—Tengo que cenar con Charlie.

—Ok, te acompaño. —La chica lo detuvo y recogió su maleta.

—Creo que tienes que ir de caza, Edward. Ya paso mucho desde la última vez que fuiste. —Ordeno.

—Pero Bella…

—Sin peros, sabes que lo necesitas. —Suspiro— Estaré bien, Edward. Sabes que tengo encima varios vampiros y lobos cuidándome, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Bella…—La abrazo, y luego beso su cabello. Cogió las llaves de su Volvo y se las entrego. —Ve en el Volvo, yo luego llevare tu camioneta.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono mientras tomaba las llaves de aquel flamante volvo.

—Creo que tu trasto dio su último respiro.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Cuando?

—Cuando te dormiste en la camioneta, se varo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

—Oh no…lo extrañare— Edward rio y tomo a su novia de la mano. No quedo tranquilo hasta que el dejo sana y salva dentro de su Volvo, con el cinturón abrochado, la calefacción encendida y la radio en su estación favorita. Le sonrió dulcemente para después besar sus labios lentamente.

—Mañana en la mañana estaré junto a ti, cuídate mi vida.

—Te amo—Susurro ella.

—Te amo— Le respondió.

Bella encendió el auto y piso el acelerador, tomando la vía que la llevaba a su casa. Edward volvió a su casa para esperar al resto de su familia, sabía que todos necesitaban que aquel líquido caliente recorriera sus gargantas lo más pronto posible.

Cuando toda la familia estuvo lista, corrieron hacia el bosque en busca de unos cuantos ciervos, o cualquier animal que se les atravesara. Todo iba perfectamente bien, los Cullen cazando y Bella camino a casa. Pero todo esto cambio en un par de segundos. Alice se detuvo abruptamente y Edward se desespero al ver la visión que acababa de tener su hermana.

_Bella ha tomado la decisión de ir a casa de Jacob, lo extraña. Al ver que ningún auto cruza la vía, da un volantazo, girando el Volvo, para ir en la dirección contraria, pero justo cuando va a comenzar a avanzar hacia La Push, una camioneta verde, mas grande que el Volvo, se atraviesa e impacta contra el carro, justo en la puerta del piloto._

—No no no— Dice Edward mientras corre en la dirección contraria, tenía que impedir aquello de alguna forma. Corrió lo más rápido que podía, tenía que salvarla, tenía que evitar todo. Sabía que el resto de su familia venía tras él, los escuchaba. Escuchaba los sollozos de Esme, y luego uno de Alice, fue desgarrador.

— ¡Edward! — Grito la vidente, aunque sabía que aunque susurrara este la podría escuchar- Sálvala, quedan segundos.

Corrió mas rápido si se podía, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no otra vez, no podía sentirla lejos otra vez. Quedaba el último tramo, y aumento el ritmo, solo para encontrarse con que había intentado evitar lo inevitable. Bella estaba preparada para dar el volantazo.

— ¡Bella no! — grito, haciendo que la castaña parara el carro, pero igualmente, aquella camioneta verde impacto, justo en la puerta del conductor. — ¡No!

* * *

_El cuerpo sigue desaparecido. La policía de Forks continúa buscándolo, teniendo pocos resultados. Jessica Stanley se recupera satisfactoriamente en el Hospital de Forks. Estaremos siguiendo esta noticia hasta su fin. Lo único cierto hasta ahora es que la hija del jefe de policía, Isabella Swan, con dieciocho años, ha fallecido._

Cogió el mando del televisor y lo apago, harta de aquella noticia. Suspiro, llenando innecesariamente sus pulmones de aire fresco. Hacía dos días había despertado de la que había sido la odisea más dolorosa que tuvo que vivir. Tres días donde sintió las llamas recorrer su cuerpo, pero valió la pena. Despertó y vio lo más maravilloso del mundo: El rostro de Edward. Ahora tenía lo que soñó desde el día que descubrió la verdad de su novio, la inmortalidad. Estaba feliz, aunque extrañaría a Charlie y a Reneé a montones, y se sentía mal por el dolor que estaba causándoles.

Escucho unos pasos dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba. Sonrió al ver a Edward cruzar la puerta. Ella era mucho más hermosa, si se podía, como inmortal. Edward quedo embelesado con semejante ángel, y era suya.

—Lo siento— le dijo él. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por convertirla en un monstro. Había sido un acto completamente egoísta, pero no podía vivir sin ella. Solo fue _un intento desesperado por salvar al amor de su vida,_ y había funcionado.

—Deja de pronunciar esas dos palabras, me tienes cardiaca— parloteo con su voz angelical. Edward sonrió, amaba esa voz, tan dulce pero tan firme a la vez. Se acerco a Bella y la beso, ya no con ternura, ni con delicadeza. Aquel beso era pasional, con urgencia. —Adoro esto— Comento la vampiresa cuando estuvieron separados apenas unos centímetros. — quiero más.

—Tendremos toda la eternidad para compartirlos, no seas impaciente.

* * *

_Hola! Estoy viva :D_

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Fue algo espontaneo, una de esas ideas locas que cruzan por mi cabeza._

_Dedicado a Sofi, te amo (:_

_Review? *_*_

_Besos, Morita._

_PD: Pronto publicare en Love Song, el cap ya esta casi listo :$_


End file.
